


Of Home and Gentle Hands

by SomethingUndecided



Series: Muse of White and Gold [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt is Jaskier's muse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes a Bath, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Half-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is wanting, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, bath scene, blatantly ignoring canon and canon lore, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingUndecided/pseuds/SomethingUndecided
Summary: It’s been almost a year since Jaskier started travelling with Geralt, and he still can’t believe his luck.Geralt is having trouble understanding the way he’s feeling.Meanwhile, Yennefer shows up with a job offer.--Travelling with Geralt, Jaskier decides, is far better when he’s allowed to walk next to him rather than stuck to following him from a distance. From this close, he’s able to see different things, things he never noticed from afar.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Muse of White and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656562
Comments: 16
Kudos: 522





	Of Home and Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so I decided to continue this as a series, yay. Expect more of a plot in later parts of the series. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments on the first part! They helped to inspire me to write this so quickly.
> 
> So, I have no idea where this would sit in canon, mostly I'm probably going to be ignoring it anyway. I guess Cintra and the Law of Surprise moment happened (before Geralt met Jaskier) and Geralt and Yennefer have had their fight and breakup. But other than that, I have yet to decide what parts of canon I'll use, if any.
> 
> I had a bit of trouble with Yennefer, hopefully I managed to write her okay. 
> 
> Also no beta again. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy x

Travelling with Geralt, Jaskier decides, is far better when he’s allowed to walk next to him rather than stuck following him at a distance. From this close, he’s able to see different things, things he never noticed from afar.

Like how he would sneak extra food and pats in to Rouch, or the way he got a pensive look in his eyes when he would look into the fire at night as if he were somewhere far away from reality, remembering some far off time. Jaskier gets that. Because he’s been there too.

There’s also the way he’s gentle, far more gentle than his form would suggest, and while Jaskier already knew to some extent, it makes something in him warm when he sees how Geralt handles Rouch, how he’s sure to only put the pressure needed to brush her. How he is whenever he has to touch Jaskier, whether it’s when he helps pull him up when he slips or a gentle hand on his shoulder when he wakes up in the middle of the night, memories still flashing before his eyes.

Oh and then there’s the way he moves when he fights. It’s even more spectacular up close. And the eyes, after the potions. The first time it happened, Geralt seemed unsure when he approached after battle and Jaskier was sure he was waiting for the creature to turn away. But Jaskier was more sure than ever that this man was worth everything he gave and more. All his songs, his awe, his love.

Jaskier looks at the Witcher from where he sat opposite him in the tavern where he’s just finish performing,—something he’s found even more delightful once he started singing of the White Wolf of Rivia— sees the way he glances around, always on alert for whatever, or whoever, may attack and thinks yes. Love. Because that’s what it is. Has been since the moment he saw him.

Granted he was warned of Witchers before he left his home, but in his defence, he didn’t know Geralt was one until he followed him back to the town on that fateful day, almost a year ago now. And by then it was too late. And every moment since has been worth it.

“Where are we heading next?”

Geralt looks at him as he hums. “The next town, I suppose—”

He cuts off abruptly, looking over at the door and the people who just entered. Jaskier follows his gaze.

A beautiful dark-haired woman stands in the doorway scanning the room, pausing when her eyes land on them.

She stalks over. Jaskier can feel the magic—the chaos—radiating through her.

She barely spares him a cursory glance, a flash of something crossing her features too quick to pick up on—curiosity perhaps, suspicion?—when she arrives at their table but otherwise ignores him. Her mouth twisted in displeasure as she addresses the Witcher.

“Geralt.”

“Yennefer.”

Jaskier looks between, can feel the tension rise with each moment that passes.

“I need your help.” It looks like it pains the witch just to say it.

“With what?” Geralt grunts. And Jaskier likes to think he knows him well enough to decipher his grunts and tones. Geralt seems worried. It puts Jaskeir on edge.

“A friend of mine needs a Witcher. She’s having trouble with a monster of some kind in her village.”

“What kind of monster?”

“We’re not sure. Even I’m struggling to find it.”

There’s a moment of silence, before, “I’ll do it.”

Jaskier notices the way her shoulders lose some of the tension, it’s almost imperceptible, but Jaskier’s been taught from a young age to notice things, even if he chooses to ignore them sometimes.  
She nods.

The next half hour is Yennefer telling them where they need to go and what information she’s been able to gather so far. Something about how men are wandering off, never to return, children going missing, people being attacked randomly, dying flowers and crops. How whenever they did a search, nothing came from it.

At first Geralt seems to have an answer for what they might be dealing with, but as the list goes on, it seems there’s too much variety for it to be any creature he knows. It’s disturbing, to say the least.  
Jaskier tries not to think about it too much, about what could be happening to the all those missing people, trying to push away images from a time long passed, of a time painted red and forever burned in the minds of those who remain and how—

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier jolts at his name, looking up to find the witch gone and Geralt staring at him with a frown. Jaskier shakes himself, pushing the past to the corner of his mind where he can mostly ignore it and gives him a smile, already feeling better knowing that the Witcher cared enough to be concerned about him, despite what Geralt might say to that. Jaskier knows better.

Geralt stares a moment longer, Jaskier gazes back at him, lips still pulled into a smile. Geralt sighs.

“We leave at sunrise. It’ll take two days at most to get there, depending on how fast we go.”

“Where’s the witch?” Jaskier tries to remember the conversation, if she said anything about—

“She had to gather some magic supplies. We’re meeting her there.”

Oh. Jaskier nods, then feels a determination wash over him. He will help Geralt, whatever it takes.

Geralt snorts a laugh—a sound that, although rare, Jaskier absolutely loves—and stands up. Jaskier follows suit.

**

One of the things Jaskier loves about travelling with Geralt is the baths. Well he’s always loved baths—well any kind of luxury, really—but in this case, more specifically, when he gets to help Geralt bathe. It sends a thrill down his spine every time. It’s almost as good as when he gets to perform his songs to an appreciative audience. 

Okay, maybe equal to it. Being allowed near Geralt at any time sends warmth through him, a thread of happiness that always ends at Geralt. It’s the same feeling he gets every time he uses his magic, every time he connects to the earth.

It feels like coming home.

And this time is no different. He sits, leaning on the edge of the bath, waiting until he’s needed, as Geralt relaxes back into the water, hair damp from having just been in himself.  
He waits, resting his head on his arms folded on the edge of the bath, smiling as a wave of contentment runs through him.

**

“You know you can go enjoy yourself. You don’t have to help me.” Geralt doesn’t know what compels him to speak, but he’s grown quite accustomed to Jaskier chatter and quirks over the past year they’ve travelled together. The way he always seems to be talking or singing or humming, the strange fascination he has with flowers, the way the forests seems to become even more alive whenever Jaskier is in an exceptionally good mood. Geralt finds himself intrigued and more than a bit fascinated, more often than not, regardless of how much he tries to stop it.

He still doesn’t know what type of creature Jaskier is, but it’s never seemed important. He seemed harmless enough, enjoying the travel and the company, both Geralt’s—which is still something Geralt is trying to come to terms with—and in every town they stop in. There’s never a shortage of people who want Jaskier’s attention, and Jaskier seems to soak it up wherever they are. Today was no different. 

Jaskier just smiles. “I want to.”

Geralt grunts, glancing at him, trying to get a read on him. But all he does is smile, all the Witcher can sense from him is… affection? Combined with a strong sense of contentedness. After all their time travelling together, the fact that he still gives off the same emotions is, well, let's just say that Geralt was expecting him to grow bored or realise the type of monster he was following. But instead, it just seemed to grow with each passing day. 

“Some of the ladies were very interested in you.” He pauses a moment, then adds, “Your flirting indicated a mutual desire.” He has no idea why it’s so important to say it, why he feels the need to clarify the point.

Jaskier laughs. The sweet sound washes over Geralt. It’s almost a tinkle, and he almost glows with it. It’s strange. But it also calms something in him, soothes him. He doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“They were very lovely, yes. But it was merely some harmless fun. I’m quite happy where I am.” Jaskier’s smile falters slightly, “Unless, of course, you’d rather some privacy.”  
Geralt blinks at him. He didn’t even consider that, honestly. He frowns. Why didn’t he consider that?

There’s silence for a moment as Geralt takes in the growing disappointment on Jaskier’s face, the way his eyes dim slightly, and before he can even consciously make the decision, he grunts a gruff “it’s fine,” and leans back against the side of the bath with a sigh.

He can feel the way Jaskier lights back up as he pushes off the bath to start helping him with his hair. 

It’s… nice. To have somebody care for him with such gentle touches. He leans into it, enjoying the touch while he can, trying not to think about what awaits them in the days to follow.


End file.
